Over Or Just Beginning
by DarkRose369
Summary: Lily sees James and another woman kissing. James wants to ask Lily to marry him but she disappears. Will she come back or will she leave him?


**Over Or Just Beginning?**

**A/N: disclaimer:I do not own Lily and James Potter. They belong to J.K.R. I just like to play with them.This is my first fanfiction posting. please tell me if there are any errors. I went over it and so did a friend of mine. Thank you **

**-Tomko  
**

James stared at Lily's side of the bed_.' Where is she now? Does she want to end it? What does she even think about me now?' _She wasn't with him right now and it was his entire fault. Or well his ex's fault to be more exact. It wasn't like he asked her to kiss him. He hardly got out a greeting before Melinda was pressed against him, her red lips pressed hard against his own and her wet tongue begging for entrance. Melinda had been a daughter of a family friend that he had took out once or twice over the summers before he got involved with Lily. He had pushed her away once he got his wit about him. He couldn't kiss another woman when he was involved with another. Especially if that woman was Lily Evans, his one and only true love.

He had planned on proposing to her but Melinda had messed that up. By the time he got away from her and explained to Lily who had saw them, Lily's flaming mane had whipped around the corner and she was no where to be found. He tried chasing after her but the crowd in Diagon Alley was too dense and he lost track of her. James fumbles with the ring in his hand. It was beautiful. A single green emerald sat atop of the 14kt gold ring. Lily had said she thought diamonds where plain and common. He smiled sadly at that conversation. He sent his owl over three hours ago to find Lily telling her that he really need to speak with her and wanted to explain what happened in person.

Lily stared at the blurry stars out the window of the Knight Bus as she put kilometers and kilometers between her and James Potter.' The nerve of him. And on our anniversary She still couldn't believe what she saw over three hours ago. She and James had gone to Daigon Alley to get some things for the Order. She had headed over to get the ingrediants for the potions while James said he had to pick up something. She had just finished up and was heading to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with James when she say some blonde haired slut attached to James's lip and he didn't look like he was fighting. She heard him call her name as she rounded the corner. She had hidden herself in one of the numerous shops until she had said him head back for the Leaky Cauldron.

Lily wipe forcefully at the tears that are falling again on her face. The Knight Bus jolts to a stop and an owl and an old witch got on. Lily gasped as she looked at the owl through blurry vision. There was no mistaking that snowy owl that landed in her lap, gave her an affectionate nip on the fingers after it dropped the letter on her lap.' Probable saying its over.' She trembled as she picked up the letter and opened it.

_**My Dearest Flower,**_

_**What you saw was not what you think. Please come back and just talking to me. I would like to explain this in person not a letter. I am sorry. Please come back to me.**_

_**Yours forever,**_

_**James Potter**_

Lily looked at it again rereading it over and over. She took in the ruined ink from what could only be tears to the words themselves to the tremor in the handwriting. Her own tears added to the paper, staining it more then before. She wiped at them again and placing the owl on her bed she moved to the front of the bus.

"Excuse me but I'd like to change where I'm heading. I'd like to get off where I got on. At the Leaky Cauldron if I could..."

"Sure thing little lady. Glad to see you changed your mind. In fact that's the next stop." The driver of the bus smiled at her from the mirror.

James awoke to the not so gentle pecking of his owl. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep but now he was up. "Well you wanted to explain now explain." Lily's voice floated through James's still sleep-drowsy mind. Jolting up he reached for his glasses and placed them on his nose.

"Lily? You came back? Never mind. Stupid question. Anyways you didn't see the whole thing. I was trying to get away honest. And by the time I did you had disappeared. Gone. Melinda had just forced herself on me. I didn't even know what was happening for a moment. One moment I am going to say hi to an old friend and the next thing I know she's jumping me like a dog that just learned what the meat taste like. I love you not her." He looked her in the eyes as he spoke. James took in the emerald-eyed beauty before him. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and tearstains streaked down her pale cheeks. Her fiery mane was ratted and her clothes were rumbled but to him she still looked as beautiful as the first time he saw her in the first year of Hogwarts over eighteen years ago.

Lily started to cry again and James quickly got up and took her in his arms. "Shh Lily. Please don't cry. Hit me. Yell at me. Do anything but cry. I love you to much to see you cry because of me."

Lily buried her head into his chest. James looked down at her strangely as he hears giggles from her." Why are you giggling?"

Lily picked her head off his muscular chest." Because of you. I wasn't crying because I'm sad. I was crying because I'm happy. That was the first time you said I love you to me without me having to say it first. And you cared enough about me to explain what happened and not just say lets forget about it. "She smiled at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears."I'm sorry I assumed the worse. I shouldn't have let my fears get to me. "James leaned down and laid a soft kiss on her forehead.

"It's good to know you afraid of losing me. Now should I give you what I picked up for you or wait until morning?"

"You picked something up for me?" Lily perked up at the mention of him getting her something. 'He actually remembered our anniversary?'

"Yes but I don't think I should let you see it. Seeing as how you did run away before I could give it to you. So should I make you wait?"

"What did you get me?" She was tired but she wanted to see what James had gotten her. She had already given him his present this morning. The golden chain now around on his neck was her gift.

"What if I don't want to, mhm, my flower?"

"Please give me my present James." Lily stuck out her bottom lip and looked at him sadly.

"No fair cheater. You know I can't resist that face." He laughs and released her from his hold. He pulled a small box from the draw on the nightstand out. He turned around with it in his hand and looked at Lily for a moment." Should I really give this to you or wait until morning?"

"James!" She stomped her foot angry and impantience burned brightly in her emerald eyes . He laughed and got down on knee and heard her gasp.

"Lily Evans will do you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" He opened the box, revealing the ring to her.

James watched the joy spread across Lily's face and then the tears came again. But before he had a chance to say anything he is tackled by Lily and his face is covered in kisses before Lily found his lips and kissed him hard. They broke for air and James smiled up at her. "So I take that as yes."

"Of course. You actually remembered that I didn't like diamonds?"

"I remember every word that comes from your sweet lips, my dear. And that the subject had come up in our first real conversation helped, too." He slid the ring onto her hand.

"It's beautiful, James. Thank you." Her eyes well up with tears again.

"Tut tut. No more tears now. For no reason. And it's not half as beautiful as you are. Now what do you say we go to bed?" His eyes lit up with michief.Lily smacks him, and laughed as he rolls them over. James picks her up and throws his fiancée onto the bed before joining her there.


End file.
